The present disclosure relates to a communication device, a communication method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium that are capable of performing communication by measuring a state of a network and adjusting a communication condition.
A communication device has been proposed that is capable of measuring a state of a network. For example, a communication device is known that may transmit a plurality of measurement packets to another communication device. The time from when the measurement packet is transmitted until an ACK packet is received may be measured as a round-trip time. An optimum transmission bandwidth may be specified based on the measured round-trip time. By transmitting a data packet using the specified transmission bandwidth, the communication device is able to perform communication that utilizes the network efficiently.